Payback for the boys
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sequel to "It's for charity boys" what payback to the boys have in mind for the girls? But will someone overhear a conversation and change the boys' plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back with the sequel to "It's for Charity boys" hope everyone enjoys and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Just so you know there is 6 songs in total for this story.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a whole year since the girls of 15th division had won the charity event raising money for the Cancer unit at the kid's hospital. The girls where known by every division and had even been to see all the kid's that where in the cancer unit, some of the circumstances where devastating and they always seem to leave in tears but with what they had raised and been worth it and they would do it all over again if they had too. It had been a wondering experience and they had, had so much fun that it was something that they wouldn't forget for the rest of their lives especially the very end with the horrified look that came across the guys faces when The Full Monty song started playing with them on stage. The girls had been waiting for some sort of payback but they guys hadn't done a thing. Even though Zoe and Sue weren't part of 15th job wise they had grown closer to the group and wouldn't change anything. So now one year on and it was nearly time for the charity event time again and the girls were having a girls' night at Sam and Andy's while the guys had their poker night and Jerry and Traci's;

"**I can't believe that in 3 weeks it will be 1 year since we done the charity event" **Sue says while taking a sip of her drink.

"**I know it's gone by so fast but it was a great night though" **Zoe says smiling just talking about it.

"**Yeah it was, do you know what your mum has planned for it this year Gail" **Andy asks hoping that they will get asked but also hoping that another group might get a chance. Gail took a drink of her wine before replying;

"**No she hasn't said a thing to me, knowing my mother she will have something up her sleeve" **Gail said smirking at the last bit. The other's just nodded knowing what Superintendent Peck was like as she just sprung the charity event on the girls last year with only a few days' notice.

"**We're sitting here drinking on a Sunday night and we have the afternoon shift tomorrow, will be a long day" **Traci said laughing. The girls fell into a comfortable conversation while sharing stories until Zoe stated;

"**So Andy, when are you and Sam going to get married" **she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Andy nearly choked on her drink at the sudden subject change will the others just laughed;

"**I uh…I don't know we haven't talked about it and Sam hasn't dropped hints or said anything" **Andy said trying not to show any nerves. Noelle burst out laughing;

"**Andy, Sam isn't going to drop any hints or talk about it in front of you, he'll plan something and make it a surprise" **Noelle said while grabbing Andy's hand and squeezing it.

"**Trust me honey I have known Sam for a long time and I've never seen him like this with anyone. Your it for him Andy until death do you part" **Zoe said while looking Andy straight in the eyes.

"**Ok let's shame the subject again shall we" **Andy all but rushed out while taking a big drink of her wine while the others burst out laughing.

The boys were busy drinking beers, eating pizza, playing poker and enjoying a good laugh when Oliver decided to get serious for a second;

"**So Sam when are you going to make an honest woman out of McNally" **Oliver said while looking at the others around the table who all but smirked. Sam just raised an eyebrow at Oliver;

"**And why would you like to know that" **Sam said cocking his head to the side slightly.

"**Well I mean your relationship is going great and your meant to be together so why not" **Jerry added hoping to get an answer out of Sam. Sam just smirked he knew they would ask but he knew when he would propose to Andy and he wasn't going to let them know about it;

"**Yeah well when the time comes for proposing then I'll be the only one to know and Andy of course" **he said giving them a dimpled smile and all he got was a groan from the others in response. As the night wore on Chris, Dov, Oliver and Jerry had all folded and that just left Sam and Frank;

"**You should make this last one a really good beat" **Dov said while looking between Sam and Frank who both nodded, the others started going over a few things they could beat on but Sam was thinking until an idea hit him;

"**I've got it but we'll only find out and do it if I win, sound good?" **he asked not wanting to give anything away. The other's gave each other confused looks but agreed anyway. As another few hands changed between Sam and Frank and now it was finally time to see who had won. Frank placed his cards down and had a straight which got a few whistles round the table; Sam looked at his cards before placing them down and saying;

"**Royal flush sorry buddy" **Sam said laughing hearing the others complain and Frank just hanging his head.

"**Is there any way to beat him?" **Chris asks to no-one really. Oliver just smirked;

"**Probably best to beat him if you got him total hammered beforehand but even then you'd be lucky" **patting Chris on the shoulder.

"**So let's hear it buddy what's this idea or thing we have to do" **Jerry asked while placing new beers on the table. Sam looked at them all first before answering;

"**We put on a show for 15****th**** division, singing" **he says casually as if it was normal for him. The others looked at him shocked and their eyes wide while Oliver shocked on his drink;

"**What! Why the hell would we do that? For the love of god Sam have you lost your damn mind" **Oliver practically shouted taken aback with what had just come out of Sam's mouth.

"**No I have and it's called payback" **he said while the others just looked confused, Sam sighed and decided to fill them in.

"**It's been nearly 1 year since the charity event so it's time we got our payback for what the girls put us through last year" **he said and burst out laughing at the shocked faces again.

"**Awesome this will be great" **Dov shouted out in excitement. While the others mumbled something that is probably best not to be repeated. Sam just smirked as he thought of what this payback would be like.

**And there is chapter 1 for the start of the sequel, hope you all enjoy and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for the poker idea. Chapter 2 up soon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

Dov and Chris wandered into 15th Division the next afternoon with headaches and that was before their shift had even begun. Sure they were slightly hung-over but that had nothing to do with the headaches they felt coming and that was all thanks to Gail. From the minute they arrived at the Division just only a few minutes ago she was on them like a wolf nagging about them drinking too much and not telling her anything about what they talked about. Finally Chris had, had enough;

"**God Gail give it a rest will you" **Chris said slightly frustrated with her. And with that said both him and Chris walked off to the men's locker room, leaving a shock Gail behind. Gail stormed into the woman's locker room, the door hitting off the wall as she went which made everyone in there already nearly jump out of their skin;

"**Gail what the hell is wrong with you, you nearly gave us all a heart attack" **Noelle said while placing a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. Gail just huffed before answering;

"**Chris and Dov is what the problem is" **she said in a slightly angry tone. That statement itself got an eye roll from Andy, Traci and Noelle;

"**What have they done this time" **Traci asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"**They're hiding something I can tell, they won't tell me a thing about what they talked about last night or anything. They're hiding something" **she all but stated as she was sure something was going on. Andy just smirked and shook her head;

"**You're just imaging it now come on before we're let for parade" **she said and with that the four made their way out of the locker room. Parade was as normal as any other; Frank had handed out the pairings for the day and was getting ready to dismiss everyone;

"**So serve, protect and eh…entertain" **he said chuckling along with Sam, Oliver, Jerry, Chris and Dov. The other officers just shrugged and started to leave but the girls just looked at the guys with raised eye brows and confused faces;

"**What" **Sam asked as if everything was normal, Andy eyed him and she could tell but his smirk that he was hiding something;

"**You're hiding something from me Sam Swarek I can tell" **Andy stated in a no nonsense tone and placing her hands on her hips. Sam just smiled;

"**Oh yeah and what might that be" **he said with his dimples on full show. The 2 of them had obviously forgotten about the others standing with them as they watched on amused;

"**I don't know what it is yet but I will get it out of you" **she said with a teasing tone and a mischievous glint in her eye. Sam just looked at her with a slight frown but played along anyway;

"**Oh really and what do you have in mind to get whatever it is I'm hiding out of me" **he said knowing that this conversation might be a good one to have in front of people. Andy made a point to look as though she was thinking it over until she smirked which got everyone's attention including Sam's;

"**You know I might just have to do that thing you….." **but her sentence was cut short but Sam's suddenly coughing and eyes slightly wide;

"**Diaz let's go" **and with that Sam nearly ran out the parade room as everyone fell into fits of laughter.

Shift was long and tiring and Andy was so glad it was over; she stood outside the men's locker room waiting for Sam. For once she was ready before everyone else but that's because she was still determined to find out what the guys where hiding and she just hoped Sam would spill so she wouldn't have to share a secret. She was broken from her thoughts when the men's locker room door opened and Sam emerged followed by the others, Sam looked surprised to see her standing there but didn't think anything of it before he got a chance to say anything, the woman's locker room door opened and out came Noelle, Gail and Traci and they made their way over to stand next to Andy;

"**So Sam are you ready to tell us girls what it is you guys are hiding" **Andy asks as if it was a normal question between them. Sam eye's her before answering;

"**No I am not you will all just have to wait and see. Now I need a drink" **he says as he motions for the guys to follow. Andy narrows her eyes slightly but the others don't miss the smirked that pulls at her mouth;

"**You know I might just have to tell everyone about how my sentence was going to finish earlier this morning" **Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his eyes wide;

"**You wouldn't" **he says but he just gets a look from Andy that tells him she's serious. The others stand by and watch as Sam Swarek is beat by Andy McNally something they thought they would never see. Sam's sighs and looks at the guys as if trying to say sorry;

"**Frank lost the last hand last night at poker, so the deal is for us guys to put on a show for 15****th****" **he said looking away. The girls where gobsmacked what ever they thought he was going to say it defiantly wasn't that but as they looked at each other and just that one look set them off, they burst out laughing. No one noticed the figure standing to the side and that they heard it all.

The girls struggled to keep their laughing under control as the guys struggled to say something but a voice from behind them made them all jump;

"**So Officer Swarek I hear your planning on putting on a show for us along with your buddies here" **the group turned at the voice and were shocked to see that it came from none other than Superintendent Peck; Sam got over his shock and quickly replied;

"**Emm..yes Ma'am Sergeant Best lost a game at poker last night and that's how it came about" **he said hoping she would accept it and walk away. Superintendent Peck eyed him along with Oliver, Frank, Jerry, Dov and Chris with a mischievous glint in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"**Well it just so happens that I need something for the charity event in 3 weeks but haven't made up my mind what yet. So here is what I propose, this Saturday night you six guys will perform like you say to 6 songs but you will do it in front of other divisions as well as 15****th**** and all money raised from ticket sales will go to the hospital. Agreed?" **She asked in a playful tone. The guy's eyes were wide with shock it was one thing to perform in front of your own division but others as well that would be a nightmare. They never got a chance to reply as Superintendent Peck spoke;

"**I'll take your silence as a yes shall I? Good I'll see you tomorrow to go over the arrangements" **and with that she walked off in the opposite direction looking forward to what she had just done. The girls couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing, through her laughing Traci managed to say;

"**I can't wait to tell Zoe and Sue this" **which brought on another fit of giggles as the girls walked to the exit. As for the guys they still stood their stunned but if looks could kill Sam would drop dead in an instead.

**So there you have chapter 2 and again I hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, I'm so glad you like the sequel so far. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna as always.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The guys where sitting in the parade room the next day about 10am waiting on Superintendent Peck to make her appearance, she had left a message with Frank that morning early, stating that they all had the next 4 days off to get sorted for the show on Saturday. Now sitting here with this stupid deal now becoming a reality Sam was starting to wish he had never suggested it in the first place;

"**I can't believe you would actually suggest this sort of this and then to go and tell the girls all because Andy was going to let slip on a tiny wee secret. And to top it all off you had to go and mention it in front of Superintendent Peck" **Oliver said frustrated, as soon as he got home last night that is all he heard from Zoe she was screaming and going on and on like a kid at Christmas.

"**Look it sounded good at the time and how was I supposed to know the boss was standing there when I couldn't see her. And for your information what goes on between me and Andy at home stays at home" **Sam stated back wishing this would hurry up and be finished with.

"**Well I think it's great, we get to pick what songs we sing and if it's anything like the girls last year we'll get to keep the clothes we buy" **Dov said as if this is the most exciting thing he has ever done, Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"**Well it can't be that bad right?" **Chris asks looking at the others to which they just shrug;

"**It's like Sammy says it's payback" **Jerry grins getting used to the idea slowly. Everyone nodded before Frank caught sight of someone;

"**There's no time to back out now as here comes Peck" **Frank said as everyone turned and looked out the window to see Superintendent Peck making her way towards the parade room with a huge smile on her face;

"**Afternoon gentleman" **she said nicely looking around them as she got a few _"afternoons" _said back **"Well I have everything set up in the re-training room and just like last year with the girls the lyrics to the songs you pick will be on a big screen on Saturday night and over the next few days. So all I need for you to do the now is getting working on what 6 songs you want to do and think of what outfits to wear and I'll come back in a few hours" **She said before leaving them and heading to Frank's office. The guys just watched her walk away and new now that there was no getting out of this one, as if knowing what was coming next they all got their heads together and started work on what songs they would do.

Before they knew it a few hours had past and Superintendent Peck was back for their song choices and to find out what outfits they wanted. With all the details handed over she left to let them get a couple of hours in the re-training room before heading home. Deciding to call it a day but arranging to meet early in the morning, the guys all left to head home. Dov and Chris made a beeline straight out the main entrance wanting to go home and see Sue and Gail. Sam, Jerry, Frank and Oliver all headed towards the locker room;

"**You really think we can pull this off" **Jerry asked when they walked through the door heading to their separate lockers.

"**I think so, I mean we were going to do it in front of the whole 15****th**** Division so I'm sure a few more won't hurt" **Oliver said sighing he had given up trying to get out of it and just decided that doing it would be for the best. Frank smirked;

"**Well roll on the payback" **which got a laugh out of himself, Jerry and Oliver apart from Sam who seemed to be deep in thought.

"**You ok brother" **Oliver asked placing a hand on his shoulder, Sam turned his head slightly and nodded;

"**Yeah sure was just thinking, see you guys tomorrow" **he said as he turned and waved over his shoulder before walking out the door, he hadn't seen Andy all day and he couldn't wait to get home. Oliver just chuckled;

"**Beats on when he'll propose" **he chuckled while holding out both hands to Frank and Jerry who were more than happy to shake them.

Sam was home within 15mins probably breaking a few speed limits but he just wanted home to Andy, pulling into the driveway he quickly jumped out the truck and practically ran in the house. The smell that greeted him smelled wonderful and made his stomach rumble, dumping his bag in the hall along with his keys, he made his way through the house and stopped just in the doorway to the kitchen at the sight that greeted him. Andy was dancing around and singing along to the music on the radio while making dinner, Sam couldn't stop the smile that came over his face and he coughed to get her attention. Andy jumped and spun around at the nose behind her;

"**OMG Sam you scared me half to death, I didn't even hear you come in" **Andy said a bit breathless as she tried to get her breathing under control. Sam just smiled and stepped in front of her while wrapping his arms round her waist and gave her a kiss before replying;

"**Well maybe you shouldn't have been bouncing around in skimpy shorts and a tank top and singing you would have heard me coming" **he says smirking slightly when he gets a playful slap across the chest from Andy. Andy just turned and went back to work on dinner smiling to herself while Sam went and got himself a beer out the fridge;

"**So how did today go? Sort through what songs, outfits etc that you will do and need?" **Andy asks making it sound just like a normal question but Sam knew better;

"**Yeah it went fine and we got to rehearse a bit too but I ain't telling you anything" **he said before taking a sip of his beer. Andy spun round to face him mocking a shocked expression;

"**I wasn't hinting at anything" **she said giving him her best puppy dog face **"Anyway dinner will be ready in 30mins so I bet I could at least try and get some details off you" **she said wiggling her eyebrows which caused Sam to laugh;

"**Sure try all you want but it won't work" **he said pulling her closer while she was moving towards him;

"**We'll see" **Andy said before taking Sam's hand and pulling him along to the bedroom. It was sure going to be a long few days.

**And there you have chapter 3 and again I hope you enjoy. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up later today and it will be the start of the event.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you like the sequel. So now onto the next chapter and the show. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day before the guys had to do their show in front of various divisions, they were getting nervous but happy with the song choices and the way they had worked on everyone, everything was going well. Sam was sitting in the locker room thinking which was something he had done a lot of over the past few days, he was thinking about the show but the one thing that had kept him mind so occupied was the item sitting in his locker, he needed to know that what he had picked was indeed the one, he knew just the person to ask so and that was Oliver. Walking out the locker room door he spotted Oliver just along the hall and whistled to get his attention, Oliver upon hearing someone whistle turned to find Sam waving at him to come into the locker room. Oliver frowned slightly wondering what was wrong but decided to go and find out, he knew Sam was a private man and if Sam needed to see him where no-one else was then it must be pretty important. When Oliver entered the locker room he saw Sam pacing in front of her opened locker;

"**Everything ok Sammy" **Oliver asked while taking a seat on the bench just next to Sam's locker. Sam stops just to the side of Oliver and puts his hand in and pulls out something and gives it straight to Oliver without looking. Oliver takes the item in his hand and gasps slightly as he sees what it is. He can't believe what he is looking at, never in a million years did he think he would see this coming from Sam;

"**Do you know when" **Oliver asks breaking the silence that had built up. Sam just sighs and sits down next to him shaking his head before answering;

"**I got it a few weeks ago but I don't, there's a few things I need to do first and I might even go away to do it" **Sam said as he took the item back from Oliver and just looked at it, he knew this is what he wanted **"Do you think I'm doing the right thing" **Sam asks as he looks Oliver right in the eye. Oliver was just staring at him trying to take in what he had just said _"go away to do it" _what the hell was that supposed to mean, Oliver hoped it wasn't what he was thinking;

"**I can't answer that for you Sam, only you know what is and what isn't right for you" **Oliver answered honestly as best he could which got a nod in reply from Sam. The two sat in silence Oliver still looking at what Sam had given him, they were both lost in their own thoughts that they never heard someone enter the locker room until;

"**OMG" **Gail shrieked causing both Sam and Oliver to jump to their feet and Sam to grab the item back from Oliver and putting it back in the padded envelope but Gail had seen what it was;

"**Is that…" **she let her sentence trail and pointed at Sam's hand who just nodded **"What are you going to do" **Gail asked. Sam sighed before rubbing a hand over his face;

"**I have no idea what I'm going to do" **Sam replied slightly frustrated. Gail stood and thought for a second before an idea came to mind;

"**Leave it with me, I'll go and see my mum and see if what I'm thinking will work. I'll let you know as soon as possible" **Gail said quickly giving them a smile and heading off to find her mum. Sam and Oliver just looked at each other and Oliver just shrugged and made his way to the door. Sam stood for a few more minutes before placing the brown padded envelope back in his locker and following Oliver out the door.

Finally it was Saturday night, the night the girls had been looking forward to all week, they made their way over to the table that had been reserved for them by Superintendent Peck and it just had to be a table at the front of the small dance floor and stage;

"**I can't wait to see what they've got lined up" **Zoe says loving the idea that she is out again with the girls, a group of girls that are now all the best of friends.

"**I've been trying to drop hints to Jerry all week but he's not budged at all" **Traci said as they waited for someone to come and take their drinks order.

"**I have to give them credit they have done really good at keeping it all a secret" **Noelle said before she excused herself to the bathroom knowing that someone would order her a drink. The girls all agreed and fell into a comfortable conversation while waiting for the show to start. Backstage the guys where getting ready for their first song, Dov was bouncing like a kid telling Chris, Jerry and Frank how he couldn't wait to get out there and preform, Oliver spotted Sam just standing off to the side lost in thought;

"**Hi have you thought anymore to what you're going to do?" **Oliver asked keeping his voice low so no-one else could hear, Sam shook his head;

"**No I haven't, I'm just going to stop thinking about it for now and see what Peck and her mum come up with" **Sam said while placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder in a gesture to show his thanks. Before Oliver had a chance to reply cheers and whistles could be heard from out in the crowd and then Superintendent Peck's voice;

"**Good evening and welcome to a one off show from six of 15****th ****division's finest male officers, as you are all aware the actually yearly charity event isn't for another 2 weeks but this was something that was brought to my attention through a conversation so all ticket purchases that have been made for tonight the money goes straight to the kid's hospital" **Superintendent Peck paused so the crowd could cheer before continuing **"Now I'm not going to stand up here and talk too much so please welcome onto the stage 15****th**** division singing "Need You Tonight" by Inxs" **she said proudly as the audience went wild as the lights went slightly dim and music started to play. The guys all took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage and took their places behind the microphone stands. The girls eyes nearly popped out their sockets, there on stage was their men wearing right dark jeans and where all shirtless.

**Dov** All you got is this moment

21st century's yesterday

**Chris** You can care all you want

Everybody does yeah that's okay

**Oliver** So slide over here

And give me a moment

**Sam** Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

You're one of my kind

**All** I need you tonight

'Cause I'm not sleeping

There's something about you girl

That makes me sweat

**Frank** How do you feel?

I'm lonely

**Jerry** What do you think?

Can't think at all

**Dov** Whatcha gonna do?

Gonna live my life

**Oliver** So slide over here

And give me a moment

**Sam** Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

You're one of my kind

**All** I need you tonight

'Cause I'm not sleeping

There's something about you girl

That makes me sweat

**Chris** So how do you feel?

I'm lonely

**Frank** What do you think?

Can't think at all

**Sam** Whatcha gonna do?

Gonna live my life

**Jerry** How do you feel?

I'm lonely

**Oliver ** What do you think?

Can't think at all

**Dov** Whatcha gonna do?

Gonna live my life

**All** So slide over here

And give me a moment

Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

So slide over here

And give me a moment

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

**Sam** You're one of my kind

The guys finished with one arm in the air and breathing pretty heavy, Sam made sure to throw a wink at Andy at the very of the song which he was positive made her blush. The crowd was going wild, clapping and whistling as they left the stage to get themselves ready for the next song. The girls sat there totally stunned they couldn't believe how all out with the song the guys had gone. They all looked at each other and as if they knew all said at one time **"Doubles" **as they knew it was going to be a long night.

**Well there you have chapter 4 and the start of the event. I wonder what Sam is hiding that only he, Oliver and Gail know about. Chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and alerts I'm so glad you are enjoying the sequel. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

The night was rolling on great and the guys had a break in between each song to catch their breath and get ready for their number, they decided not to bother the girls for the moment until after their next song which hopefully would get them hot under the collar. The girls where having a great night sharing stories, laughing and telling stupid jokes and of course the drinks kept coming.

"**So Andy any ideas on when Sam is going to pop the question or planning on getting away somewhere just the two of you?" **Sue asked picking up the conversation from Sunday night. Suddenly Gail choked on her drink and cough several times which caused Andy to give her a strange look;

"**Are you ok Gail" **Traci asked wondering why that question would make her choke like that;

"**Yes I'm fine…..I'm just going to go and tell my mum something really quick" **Gail practically rushed out and making fast work of getting away from the table.

"**Wonder what's got into her" **Andy says to the others and just got a shrug in response. Andy had a feeling something was going on but she didn't know what. The guys were busy going over their next song, making sure they knew who was singing what;

"**I can't believe we actually done it" **Oliver said still shocked that they had actually done the first song without mucking up.

"**What you didn't have faith in us Shaw" **Frank said just for fun.

"**Of course I had faith in us, it was the wonder twins over there I was worried about" **Oliver said slightly louder so Dov and Christ could hear;

"**Hey" **Chris and Dov both shouted at the same time causing the others to burst out laughing. Before heading back out Sam sent Andy a quick text before watching her just to the side of the curtain, he seen her pick up her phone and read the, he also noticed her blushing slightly which by the look on the others faces they could tell it was from him. He smirked just as he heard Superintendent Peck speak;

"**I hope you are all having a wonderful evening and without further more talking I would like to introduce back onto the stage the guys of 15****th**** singing "Addicted To Love" by Robert Palmer" **Superintendent smiled and clapped when walking down the side steps of the stage. Cheers were heard round the room and the girls couldn't wait to see what was coming next. The lights went slightly dim and the rock beat could be heard starting up the song, the guys walked out onto the stage wearing black trousers, white shirts and back ties doing a slightly sexy routine they had come up with before the singing begun. Andy thought she had never seen Sam as sexy as he did right there on that stage, she swallowed hard and took a drink of her beer which didn't go unnoticed by Sam;

**Frank** Your lights are on but you're not home

Your mind is not your own

**Jerry** Your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes

**Chris** You can't sleep, you can't eat

There's no doubt you're in deep

**Sam** Your throat is tight, you can't breathe

Another kiss is all you need

**All** Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

**Oliver ** You see the signs, but you can't read

You're running at a different speed

**Sam** Your heart beats in double time

Another kiss and you'll be mine, one track mind

**Dov** You can't be saved

Oblivion is all you crave

**Jerry** If there is some left for you

You don't mind if you do

**All** Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

You know you're gonna have to face it, your addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Sam had made every effort possible to never take his eyes off Andy while they done this song and she was doing the same. He could tell just by looking at her that she would rather be somewhere else than sitting in that chair. He smirked slightly and winked at her to which he got a huge smile in return. Andy was thinking the extact same as Sam wishing that he would just take her home and…_"no Andy stop" _she told herself before her thoughts went too far. As for Gail well her thoughts were wondering too, she was thinking of all the different things she could do with that tie and Chris. Her thoughts where cut short though as Frank started singing;

**Frank** You're lights are on but you're not home

Your will is not your own

**Sam** You're heart sweats and teeth grind

Another kiss and you'll be mine

**All** Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

You know you're going to have to face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

At the end of the song cheers again were going around the room probably getting louder every time, the guys took a bow and left the stage making their way towards the girls table who still hadn't taken their eyes off them.

"**Hi girls enjoying the show" **Dov jumped straight in as he sat down beside Sue and snaked an arm around her shoulders;

"**Oh its great didn't think you all had so much sexiness in you" **Noelle said making the girls laugh and the guys too roll their eyes;

"**Hey of course we have sexiness we just don't show it that often" **Frank said mocking hurt in Noelle's direction to which she just rolled her eyes at;

"**Yeah well I'm sure Andy gets plenty of sexiness from Swarek" **Traci giggles and wiggles her eyebrows at Andy causing Andy eye's to widen, she's about to reply but Jerry beats her too it;

"**Traci what the hell am I not good enough" **Jerry said glaring playfully at her which caused Traci to burst out laughing as her reply and patted his knee. Gail leaned to Chris and whispered something in his ear which caused him spit half of Gail's drink all over the table and for a groan from the others.

"**Well we best head back and get ready for our slow number" **Oliver said standing up. Sam spoke to Andy in a low voice so no-one else could here;

"**How about you answer my text in person" **he said huskily which caused Andy to hit him playfully across the chest and start laughing, Sam started laughing along with her and gave her a quick kiss and hurried off to catch up with the rest of the guys.

No more than 10mins later and 6 stools were being set up in front of the girls table but they thought nothing about it, the guy where standing behind the curtain at the side of the stage waiting for Superintendent Peck to introduce them;

"**Well the male officers are certainly putting on a show for us but their slowing it right down with this next one singing "Amazed" by Lonestar please welcome back 15****th**** Division" **she smiled and walked off just the lights went out but still light enough for the crowd to see figure. As the music started the guys took that as their cue to head down the side steps and sit on their stools in front of their own girl just as the singing was about to start the lights came back on fully and they're they guys start in white suits;

**Jerry** Everytime our eyes meet

This feeling inside of me

Is almost more than I can take

**Sam** Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

**Oliver** I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams

**All** I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

**Sam** Baby I'm amazed by you

**Frank** The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way your whisper in the dark

**Chris** Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in the heart

**Dov** Oh it feels like the first time, everytime

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

**All** I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

**Sam** Baby I'm amazed by you

**All** Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

**Sam** Baby I'm amazed by you

By the end of the song you could tell the guys meant every word they had just sung if the emotion on their faces was anything to go by and looking at the girls, they knew it too as they had tears running down their faces. Sam made his way over to Andy and pulled her up off her seat so she was standing in front of him and gave her a single red rose which brought on more tears from her. Sam just wiped them away with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Right here in that very moment Sam new that what he was thinking about yesterday and earlier that say that, that was what he wanted and his choice was sure going to change everything.

**Well there you have chapter 5 and I so hope you enjoy. Chapter 6 up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

The night was in full swing and the girls where loving every minute of it, they still couldn't believe how good the guys were at singing and strutting their stuff around a stage and dance floor. Andy had been lost in thought for a few minutes when she left to go to the bathroom, the way Gail reacted to Sue's question earlier still bugged her and her gut was telling her that something was going on but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. Deciding she had been hiding in the bathroom for long enough she put everything to the back of her mind and instead would concentrate on the rest of the evening, she had just walked out the door heading back to the table when she heard Superintendent Peck speak;

"**Well I think I can speak for all the ladies in here that, that last song nearly had me in tears, I think the six women from 15****th**** Division who are involved with the men are very, very lucky". **She said smiling towards the girls table and gave a knowing wink at Gail which went unnoticed by Andy **"So please welcome back out onto the stage the men of 15****th**** Division singing "Sexbomb" by Tom Jones" **she smiled and headed down the side steps back to her seat. At the said song the girls all looked at each other with raised eyebrows wondering what the guys had planned with this. The lights went dim and the music started just as the guys took their places on the stage, they were wearing black suit trousers, white shirts, black suit jackets and black bow ties but the bow ties just hung round the collar of the shirt un-tied giving the look a bit more sexiness.

**Oliver** Aw, aw baby, yeah

Ooh yeah, huh, listen to this

**Dov** Spy on me baby, use satellite

Infrared to see me move through the night

**Frank** Aim gonna fire, shoot me right

Am gonna like the way you fight

**Jerry** Now you found the secret code I use

To wash away my lonely blues

**Chris** So I can't deny and lie 'cause you're the only one

Who can make me fly

**All** Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb

You can give it to me when I need to come along

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

And baby you can turn me on

**Oliver** No, don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm, no

This bombs for loving and you can shoot it far

**Sam** I'm your main target come and help me ignite, ow

Love struck holding you tight, hold me tight darlin'

Make me explode although you know

The route to go, to sex me slow

Andy nearly choked on her drink at the words that Sam had just sung, she was gobsmacked, she stared into his eyes and she could tell that even though it was a song he ment every word. The others were totally stunned at looking at their men singing that song straight at them, they had no idea they could be so forward even through a song.

**Frank** And yes, I must react to claims of those

Who say you are not all that, huh

**All** Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

You can give it to me when I need to come along

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

And baby you can turn me on

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

You can give it to me when I need to come along

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

And baby you can turn me on

The next thing the girls know is the guys quickly make their way off the stage and across the small dance floor to take a seat next to them, singing the next part right into their eyes.

**Chris/Dov** You can give me more and more counting up the score, yeah

**Jerry/Frank** You can turn me upside down, inside out

**Oliver** You can make me feel the real deal

**Sam** And I can give it to you anytime because your mine

Then before the girls had a chance to react the guys gave them a full blown kiss on the lips and headed up onto the dance floor for sexy dance routine.

**All** Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

And you can give it to me

When I need to get turned on

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb

And baby you can turn me on

And baby you can turn me on

Baby you can turn me on

Ooh baby you can turn me

Baby you can turn me on

Baby you can turn me on

Baby you can turn me on

Well baby, you can turn me on

The guys finished the song and looked straight over to the girls table, who by the looks on their faces could tell they were still shell shocked. Biting back the laughter that was threatening to come out, the guys waved to the crowd and left the stage. While the guys were busy back stage Superintendent Peck made her way over to the girls table;

"**Gail can I have a word please" **she said and turned to walk away again not waiting to see if Gail was following. Gail just shrugged at the others and headed off to see what her mum wanted. Andy sat eyeing them both and caught the looks they gave her before turning away more from Andy eyes. Andy frowned and the feeling in going on. Behind the stage the guys were laughing and joking around while getting ready for second last song, Oliver noticed that Jerry was standing just to the side of the curtain looking out at the girls table and with the loving look on his face Oliver knew he was looking at Traci.

"**You ok Jerry, you seem a little spaced out" **Oliver asked when he noticed Sam making his way over to them.

"**Yeah I'm good Oliver, just thinking your know" **Jerry said sighing and Oliver nodded **"I think she's ready for settling down so I'm thinking of popping the question but I might take her away somewhere to do it" **Jerry said eventually turning to look at Oliver but noticed the hurt that flashed across Sam's eyes quickly before Sam turned away and walked off looking defeated.

"**Is he ok?" **Jerry asked motioning over to were Sam had sat down in a chair over in a nearby corner. Oliver just sighed and looked over at his best friend.

"**He's just got a lot on his mind but he'll be fine" **Oliver said before patting Jerry on the shoulder and leaving to finish getting ready for the next song. Sam sat with his head in his hands wondering what the hell he was going to do, he couldn't think straight with the way Jerry was talking and the looks Oliver kept throwing him. He know they best thing would be to get away and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Andy was busy thinking about what Gail and her mum were talking about that she didn't notice Gail come back to her seat and her mum head towards the stairs until she jumped hearing Superintendent Peck speak;

"**I really hope you are all enjoying this evening as much as I am, so please welcome back out onto the stage for their second last song the guys of 15****th**** Division singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO" **she said smiling and clapping before leaving the side of the stage. The girls looked at each other as the lights went dim and even with just a look they knew they were going to enjoy this show. Suddenly the music started at again the guys came out wearing dark jeans and black t-shirt that clung to Sam's muscular upper body which didn't go unnoticed by Andy.

**Dov** When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

**Chris ** I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lay freak, yeah

**Oliver** This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

**Frank** It's Red Foo with the big afro

**Jerry** An like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam** I work out

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam** I work out

**Chris** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

**Dov** Everybody stops and they staring at me

**Sam** I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

**All** I'm sexy and I know it

The girls were up on their feet as screaming when the guys ripped off their t-shirts and starting dancing. Sam throw his t-shirt at Andy which she caught and winked t him.

**All** I'm sexy and I know it

**Jerry ** When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them off

**Oliver** When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

The girls burst into laughing at Oliver who turned slightly and slapped the side of his ass in Zoe's direction and gave her a wink.

**Frank** This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

**Chris** We headed to the bar, baby don't get nervous

**Sam** No shoes, no shirt and I still get service

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam** I work out

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam** I work out

**Dov** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

**Oliver** Everybody stops and they staring at me

**Sam** I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

**All** I'm sexy and I know it

**All** I'm sexy and I know it

Just as quick as they had sung the guys jumped off the stage and made their way over to the girls table again and stopped in a line right in front of them and just when the girls were wondering what was coming next, what did come next nearly shocked them, they guys tore off their jeans to reveal men's tight back hot pants and starting wiggling their manhood right at them.

**All** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

**Frank** Do the wiggle man

**Dov** I'm sexy and I know it

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam ** I work out

**All** Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

**Sam** I work out

**All** I'm sexy and I know it

The guys ended the song with doing a knee slide in front of the girls and raising one arm in the air. Everyone was up and cheering especially the girls who were whistling, screaming and wearing matching grins on their faces. The guys all stood and took a few bows before Sam spoke into the microphone to the girls;

"**You know ladies, payback is sweet" **which caused the girls to look at them confused for a minute until it clicked, the guys could tell the minute they guessed and burst out laughing and if looks could kill they would all drop down dead.

**Ohhhhh don't worry it's not the end there's 2 chapters at least still to come. I hope you enjoy and chapter 7 up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks to everyone who has left a review and for all the alerts for this story. But I am afraid to say that this is the final chapter to this story but I do have a surprise at the end! Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

The night was drawing to an end but Zoe decided that the fun wasn't over just yet;

"**I think we should bet on what the guys are going to do for their final song, surely it can't be anything more exciting than what they've already done". **She says smiling widely enjoying another night out with the gang. The other's nodded their approval all placed bets on what could come next. The guys had just finished getting ready for their final song, the outfits they wore, Jerry handed worn for years and he couldn't wait to see Traci's face. Dov suddenly jumped in with an idea;

"**I've got an idea, just stay here until I get someone to do it and we can watch from the side curtain" **he says quickly not even waiting for reply as he hurried off leaving the rest of the guys confused. The girls were busy having a conversation when someone from backstage came towards their table and asked them to sit in a row just at the edge of the dance floor, they didn't bother asking why as they moved to where he mentioned, though they instantly started to wonder when they guy handcuffed each of their hands to the chairs. They never seen the guys standing at the side of the curtain laughing but before either one of them had a chance to ask what was going on the guy quickly left as they heard Superintendent Peck speak;

"**Well it has finally come to that time again, I'm afraid it is time for the final song. So without further ado please welcome back onto the dance floor for the final time the guys of 15****th**** division singing "You can leave your hat on" by Tom Jones. **She smiled widely as she left the stage hoping this was going to be good. The girls looked at each other wide eyed at the mention of the song and didn't like where this was heading. As if on cue the lights went dim and the song begun to play, the girls where sure the room temperature had risen by about 100 degrees as the guys made their appearance wearing their police uniforms and hats, though this time they wore head microphone that stopped just in front on their mouths. The guys took their places in front of the girls just before they started to sing and sway to the music;

**Oliver** Baby take off your coat, real slow

**Chris** Baby take off your shoes, I'll help you take off your shoes

**Sam** Baby take off your dress, yes, yes, yes

**All** You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on

The girls couldn't believe what was happening right in front of them, they guys started pulling off their ties throwing them onto the floor and then started removing their shirts really slowly before throwing them in the girls faces. The girls looked at each other and swallowed hard.

**All** You can leave your hat on

**Jerry ** Go over there turn on the light, no all the lights

**Frank** Come back here, stand on the chair, Ooh baby that's right

**Dov** Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em

**All** You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

And they were off again this time slipping off their shoes and socks leaving them next to their ties, next they slipped off their belts just throwing them slightly so they landed at the girls feet, the guys slowly moved forward and before the girls knew what was coming the guys pulled off their trousers and throwing them at the girls, walking backwards a few steps and revealing them wearing men's red thongs. Now the girls were positive that the temperature in the room had defiantly risen again but quickly pulled of their hats and placed them in front of their manhood. The guys started walking backwards towards the stage, climbed the stairs but stopped just at the top before slipping off their thongs, waving them in the air and dropping them on to the floor;

**Oliver** Suspicious minds are talking

**Chris/Dov** That's right, they'll tear us apart

**Frank** They don't believe in this love of ours

**Jerry** They don't know what love is

**Sam** I know what love is

They turned around and made their way towards the back of the stage giving the girls a good view of their butts;

**All** You can leave your hat on

And just as the song finished the guys turned to the side slightly and quickly throw the hats across the stage before heading backstage.

The girls sat their absolutely shocked not in a million years did they think they would see the guys do the Full Monty especially in front of every other division. They were taken out of the handcuffs before making their way back to the table.

"**Oh god what asses they have" **Gail blurted out which caused everyone to nearly choked on their drinks apart from Zoe who covered her face with her hands to hide the blush, Sue and Noelle were still to shocked to speak;

"**I can see me getting some sexy uniform stripping from Jerry in the future" **Traci said as she started laughing as the others joined in. Andy just excused herself and headed backstage to find Sam. As Andy made her way backstage she made sure she had calmed herself down hopefully enough so Sam wouldn't notice that him and his sexy body had gotten to her again. As she turned the corner she noticed Sam was deep in conversation with Superintendent Peck, they hadn't noticed her and from where she was standing she could make out parts of the conversation. After a few minutes Andy stood there stunned, she couldn't really make out what Superintendent Peck was saying but when she heard Sam mumble something about _"going away"_ that was all it took for her heart to sink and hurry off in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as she had closed the door she burst into tears, she couldn't believe that after everything they had been through Sam was planning on leaving and the only thing she could think of was undercover which brought on more tears.

As Andy made her way back to the table she noticed that the guys were already there along with Superintendent Peck who was speaking, Andy stood next to Traci and avoided eye contact with Sam as Superintendent Peck kept talking;

"**Now I have a great idea for the actually event in 2 weeks' time, the girls and guys of 15****th**** will go head to head with 4 songs each and same things will happen as before, shopping etc. And at the end of the night Sam and Andy will sing a song together" **she said speak with excitement, it was her last few words that caught Andy's attention and her eyes flew to Sam's;

"**Sounds great as long as no-one goes away before then" **Andy said sharply still staring at Sam before she grabbed her back and practically ran out the entrance. The others frowned at her change in attitude wondering what had happened But Sam knew, she had overheard parts of his conversation with Peck and he didn't have a clue how he was going to convince her he wasn't leaving without telling her what he was actually planning. As if releasing she was gone, he quickly ran out the entrance after her but he was too late she was already gone.

**Ohh I am so sorry to leave it here but don't worry there is going to be a sequel to this story too! It's called "When You Believe" and first chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.**


End file.
